Last Kiss
by Madhatterak
Summary: Kigo. Inspired by 'Last Kiss' by Wayne Cochran.


**Ok its a fanfic. I don't own Kim Possible or any of the associated characters. Nor do i own 'Last Kiss'. They belong to Disney and Wyne Cochran repsectivly.**

**This is my first fanfic everyone. So please be kind. **

**Kigo inspred by Wyne Cochran's 'Last Kiss'. I heard the song on the radio at work and then had this story bouncing around my head for like two weeks. Decided to finally get it down and post it. Hope someone likes it. I did my best with spelling and grammer, so don't hate me for that.**

_

* * *

_

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world. We were out on a date in my daddy's car We hadn't driven very far There in the road, up straight ahead A car was stalled, the engine was dead I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right I'll never forget the sound that night The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass The painful scream that I heard last. _

Shego and Kim where out on there usual Friday night date. Shego had decide to take out her dads Rolls that he had left her. They had only left Kim's house a few minutes ago.

"Shedo look out" Kim screams. Ahead of them there is a car stalled in the road. "I see it, Kimmy." And Shego swerves around it, only to slide on the wet pavment and slam into a tree._Oh, where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world. When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down There were people standing all around Something warm rollin' through my eyes But somehow I found my baby that night I lifted her head, she looked at me and said "Hold me darling just a little while." I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss I found the love that I knew I would miss But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight I lost my love, my life that night. _

Shego woke some time later, the rain coming though the roof of the car. Her door half open, she stagers out. She looks over to the passenger seat, to where Kim should be. Instantly her sense's go in to over drive. "Kimmy!!! Where are you?!" Shego starts franticly looking for her love. Kim is quickly found twenty feet from where the car stopped. Shego bends down on puts Kim's head on her lap. Tears streaming down her face. "Kimmy.." it comes out as a whispered sob. "Sh-Shego" kim responds, obviously in a great amount of pain. "Hold me Shego." "Hold on Pumkin, I've got to get you to the hospital, or at least to your house so your mom can do something.". "Just hold me shego, I-I don't think I've got much time left." Her breaths coming out in shorter and shorter gasps.

Shegp wraps her arms around kim. Pulls her close. "I love you Kim…." She kisses her Kim, knowing that she's already gone. She sits with kim for little longer before picking her up and walking towards Kim's parents house.

Shego knocks on the door. The door is opened by a shocked Mrs. Dr Possible.

"I'm sorry Mrs. P. I wasn't quick Enough. I, I couldn't save her." Shego sets Kim down on the couch, and breaks down over Kim's body. Kim's mother and father holding each other behind Shego. Crying into each other's arms.

After what seems like hours Shego stands and slowly heads towards the door of the Possible home.

"Shego, where are you going?" Mrs. Dr. Possible sobs.

"I'm going to see who's car that was." The pain on her face replaced with a searing anger. "Something about that car seems familiar. And I hope for the owners sake, im wrong." Her fists flaring with her signature plasma.

Some time later she staggers back to the scene of the accident. Her own injury's finically making themselves known. She looks over the carnage. On close inspection she recognizes the car in the road. "You are so dead!" She growls, to no one in particular.

Two weeks later services are held for Kim. Her family, friends, and Shego are givin time to say good bye before various heads of state award her with there nations top medals of honor. Shego is still a wanted criminal, but the world knows who Kim was to her, so her warrants are suspended for the funeral. No one hears Shego's words to Kim as she says her good bye. "I Love you Kimmy, and I know who's car that was. I promise he will pay. But I promise, ill be good, so I can see you again. But I've got a lot to make up for. But I will try."

A month after Kim's funeral, there is a not so small explosion in the side of a mountain in the middle of the Colorado Rockies.

Shego, surrounded by the aftermath of her 'venting' stands at what remains of the entrance of a lair.

"Dr. D! You here?" As she slowly enters the main lab.

"Ah, Shego. I was wondering when you were going to show up. With Kim possible out of the way, my plans should finally succeed."

"Dr. D, what happened to the Doom V?"

"Oh, that old thing. It through a rod. So I dumped it."

"You dumped it, you DUMPED IT!! You just LEFT IT, on the side of the road!" To anyone that was even half paying attention, it was obvious that Shego was beyond pissed. Her hands burning almost white green.

"Of course Shego. The engine was toast, so it was of no further use to me."

"Do you have any idea how DANGEROUS, leaving a car in the middle of the road is? Do you!?" Shego slowly advancing on Drakken. Anger in her eyes.

"Um, Shego? What are you doing?" Fear in his eyes.

"Do you know how Kimmy died Dr. D?" Her voice calm. And her from still advancing on the now cowering Drakken.

"No, I wasn't paying attention. When I found out she was dead I started planning". His voice quivvering. The fear for his former side kick evident on his face.

Her voice still perfectly calm. "She died in a car accident. Some moron left a car in the middle of the road." her voice quivering slightly at the memory. "I managed to avoid the car, only to hit a tree."

"What do you mean, you managed?" Drakken asks. No sooner are the words out of his mouth, then it dawns on him. "oh, don't kill me shego."

"Your lucky Dr. D. Your lucky I want to see her again when I die. Other wise you wouldn't' survive what im about to do. As it is, Dr D." malice heavy in her voice "I promised Kim I would be good. So no Dr. D you wont die at my hands. But you'd be surprised at what you can live though."

The scream from Drakken could be heard for almost a mile as Shego's slow advance on Drakken finally puts them face to face.

Several hours later, at another so called 'secret facility' Shego arrives with a very injured, but alive Dr. Drakken. Dr. Director meets them in the hanger of global justice. Shego and Drakken are surrounded by every agent in the complex. Everyone knows just how dangerous Shego is, and no one is taking any chances. Even if she did walk in on her own.

"Shego, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Dr. Director asks, the green skined thief.

Shego tosses Drakken to her feet. "That was Drakkens car. He should be charged with negligent homicide."

"I see. I'm surprised you brought him alive."

"Well betty, if I didn't want to see Kim again someday, I wouldn't have."

"I see. Your still the most wanted women on the planet Shego. You know I can't just let you walk away. Even with this little gift." Dr. Director gestures to the barely conscious Drakken."

"I know Betty. You know there isn't a prison on the planet that can hold me. You've tried. And even with all this," she gestures to the mass of GJ agents surrounding her, " you know you can't keep me from walking out of here. So how's this for a deal. I work for GJ. Freelance of course. I bring in all the major at large super villains. Help design a prison that only I could get out of. But will hold them. And work any basic black opps you might need. That way if something happens you can claim you know nothing of what im doing. In return, I don't ever see the inside of a jail cell. How's that for a deal?"

"Well Shego. That sounds…well to good to be true. Why would you do this, when you could just continue on as the master thief that we all know you are?"

"To but it simply Betty, I have to be good so I can see Kimmy again. And I know I've got a lot to try and make up for."

"Ok Shego. I don't know if I can pull all that off. But if anyone can, it'll be me. As you have pointed out there isn't a prison that can hold you. But will you consider surrendering your self to my custody, as a gesture of good faith?"

Shego raises an eyebrow.

"In the guest quarters of GJ of course."

"Of course" Shego responds. "But ill need two things in the mean time. A digital camera, and a computer."

"I think I can arrange that. What are they for?"

"Well Betty, you'll just have to wait and see" Shego replies mischievously.

Some time later in Shego's new 'quarters', she hooks up the digital camera and uploads some photo's to the computer Dr. Director supplied her. And logs on to the In Terror net.

She posts the picture to a well used villainy bulletin board. With a message:

**Super villains of the world. Almost two months ago Kim Possible died in a tragic car accident. I know many of you are planning to take advantage of this fact. Here's what I have to say, **

**Turn your selves in now.**

**I know more then a few of your are probably laughing at what I just said, but believe me, I am deadly serious. **

**I found out that it was Drakkens car that caused the accident. And I turned him in to Global Justice. And while he was alive, he was very the worse for ware. See the attached photos and see for your self.**

**I give you all two weeks to turn your selves in. After which I will begin to track down anyone that is still at large. I promise you will be brought in alive, but I can't promise you'll be in any better shape then Draken when your dropped on GJ's door step. And if you think GJ's going to listen to any pleas of 'excessive force' your sadly mistaken.**

**If your wondering why im going this, or why your going to be lucky enough to be brought in alive. You have Kimmy to thank. I promised her I would be good so I could see her again someday. So believe me when I say, I will bring you all in.**

**Your two weeks start now.**

**Shego.**

It takes less then a week for the smart villains to turn them selves in. After the dead line comes and goes, Shego begins her hunt. And in less then a month after her post. All the major villains of the world have been brought to justice, and are all doing there time in prison.

A week after she puts the last villain in jail, Shego goes to visit her Kimmy.

"Well Kimmy, I've done all I can do. Your parents don't blame me for what happened. GJ has gotten all my warrants dismissed. Iv brought all our old 'friends' in. All I can do know, is try and live a good life and hope it all was enough. I love you Kimmy. And I hope I'll get to see you soon."

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world. _

* * *

**Well that was it. Once shot. Tell me what you think. I have another, much longer story in the works. But wanted to get something simple out there first to see if anyone would like my writting style before i commited to something lenghty. So please rate and review. And tell me how i did.**


End file.
